Love Will Remember Where We're Going
by AvrilLavigne339
Summary: Lies. Secrets. Love. Betrayal. Drama. Jealousy. Breakups. 18 Friends One Baby:Peyton Knight Stone One Disease:Leukemia One Surpise:Avril tries to commit suicide. The New Girls: Sabrina Madisen CeCe Alison With All Of The Jealousy, Drama, Romance,Lies, Secrets, Betrayal And Breakups Can These 22 Teens Survive Their Senior Year At Westchester High?
1. Chapter 1-Intro

This story was inspired by the songs Love Will Remember: Selena Gomez and Where We're Going: Corey Gray

* * *

Chapter 1-Intro

Characters:

Kendall Knight

Age:19

Love Interest: Lucy Stone

Lucy Stone

Age:19

Love Interest: Kendall Knight

James Diamond

Age:19

Love Interest: Avril Lavigne Knight (Avril Lavigne)

Avril Lavigne Knight

Age:17

Love Interest: James Diamond

Carlos Garcia

Age:19

Love Interest: Megan Mace

Age:19

Love Interest: Carlos Garcia

Katie Knight

Age:17

Love Interest: Jack Griffo

Jack Griffo

Age:17

Love Interest: Katie Knight

Ethan Stone (Matthew Knight)

Age:19

(1) Love Interest: "Avril Lavigne (Knight)

Liz Mace

Age:19

Love Interest: Rocky Lynch

Rocky Lynch

Age:19

Love Interest: Liz Mace

Logan Mitchell

Age:19

Love Interest: Bridgit Mendler (Erica White)

Erica White

Age:19

Love Interest: Logan Mitchell

Chase Ryan (Billy Unger)

Age:19

Love Interest: Bree Miller

Bree Miller (Kelli Berglund)

Age:19

Love Interest: Chase Ryan

Emma Mace (Peyton List)

Age:17

Love Interest: Mitchel Musso

Mitchel Musso

Age:17

Love Interest: Emma Mace

Other Characters

Sabrina Carpenter

Madisen Beaty

CeCe Drake

Vivian Darkbloom/Alison Stone (Sasha Pieterse)

Vanessa Miller (Vanessa Morgan)

**(1) Ethan doesn't really love Avril**

**(2) Here's what Megan & Liz look like: search?safe=active&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1366&bih=666&q=Megan+%26+Liz&oq=Megan+%26+Liz&gs_l=img.3..0l3j0i24l7.2890.1824**

**(3)Megan & Liz are actually twin sisters and there singers. Look them on youtube**


	2. Chapter 2-Misunderstandings,I Love You

~Lucy~  
I walked into Kendall's house when I ran into somebody. "Sorry," I said. "It's Okay." I looked up to see who I bumped into. It was Kendall. He was standing there shirtless. I looked down and blushed. "I can put a shirt on if you want," Kendall said. "It's fine," I said. "Lucy I don't want to make you uncomfortable," Kendall said. I was about to say something but I saw Bree walking up to Kendall. She was wearing a t-shirt and tight shorts. Did they? I thought. Of course they did why did I think I had a chance with him. "I think I'm going to go," I said. "Why?" Kendall asked. "I don't want to interrupt what you were doing with your girlfriend," I said while tears formed into my eyes. I started to walk away but Kendall pulled me back. "Lucy I'm not dating Bree," Kendall said. "But you two had..." I couldn't even get the words out. That's when the tears started falling. "Bree can you leave us alone?" Kendall asked. Bree nodded and walked out of the room. "Luce why did you think I'm dating Bree," Kendall asked. "Because you slept with her," I said. "Lucy, I didn't sleep with her," Kendall said."And I would never do that because I'm in love with someone else." "Do you have sexual feelings for her?" I asked. "Yes," Kendall said "Oh," I said. "What's her name?" "Lucy Stone."  
~Kendall~  
"Me?" Lucy said. "You love me." "Yes," I said. "Do you love me?" "Yes," Lucy said. I pulled her in for a hug. "Kiss me," Lucy said. I smiled and kissed her. Soon she started to kiss back. I pulled back and picked her up bridal style. I kept staring at her. She was just so beautiful. "Where are you looking at me like that?" Lucy said. "Because your beautiful," I said. Lucy blushed deep red. When we got to the room I set Lucy down on the bed. "Why do love me?" Lucy asked me. "Your beautiful, funny, smart, and talented," I said. Lucy started cry I wiped her tears away and kissed her.  
~James~  
I was walking to the balcony of my room when I heard knocking on the door. I walked up to the door and opened it. There was Avril standing there drenched in rain. I quickly pulled Avril inside. "What are you doing out there?" I asked. "I was coming to tell you something," Avril said. "What is it?" I asked. "I'm leaving town," Avril said. "Why?" I asked. "Are you and Kendall moving?" "No," Avril said. "Just me." "Won't Kendall be sad?" I asked. "You're his younger sister. "And that's all I'll ever be," Avril said while crying. "He will never love. I guess I'm just not beautiful enough for him. I even thought makeup will help clearly I was wrong." "Avril you don't makeup to beautiful," I said. Then I wiped her makeup that was running down her face. "See your even more beautiful without it," I said. "James," Avril said. "I love you Avril," I said. Then I kissed her. Avril pulled back. "I'm sorry I can't be the one you love," I said. "James I was talking about you," Avril said. "The guy I'm in love with is you." I smiled and kissed Avril. Avril kissed back. Avril removed my shirt. "Are you sure about this?" I asked. "I'm sure ," Avril said. I removed her shirt and kissed her. The next thing I knew was that we were on my bed.  
~Third Person Point Of View (POV)  
James and Avril thought they were alone but what they didn't know was that two people were watching them. "James Diamond you won't know what hit you," The boy said. "And neither will Avril," The girl said.


	3. Chapter 3-Deals,First Times& Revalations

~Third Person Pov~  
"Alison we are going to do this," The girl said. "I'm tired of you and your schemes," Alison said. "I'm done." "Alison don't you remember our deal," The girl said. "If you back out now I'l make sure you will never see her again"  
~James~  
Last night was amazing. I couldn't stop myself from looking at Avril all night. She's beautiful and her blue eyes are like staring into the ocean. I took my hands put them on each side of Avril's face and kissed her cheek. When I pulled back I saw that she was starting to wake up. "James last night was that real?" Avril asked. I pulled her face close to mine. "Of course it was," I said. "I could never imagine than being with anyone but you. Avril smiled and placed her hands on my face. "Don't leave me," She said. "I won't," I said. "I'll always be with you."  
~Vivian~  
I have to keep my identity a secret. If she finds out that I'm not gone by now, she could ruin my life or worse Sabrina's. I have to find a way out of this mess. I regret doing this. But I made a deal and I have to stick to it. Why? I thought. Why out all people me? I can't do it. I can't kill Avril.  
~Lucy~  
Is this real? Does Kendall really love me? I looked over and saw the bed was empty. Of course, I thought. He was just using to me to get to Bree. Why did I think I had an chance with him. Then all of a sudden Kendall entered the room. "You don't have to worry," I said. "I know that this was only a onetime thing." I was about to leave but Kendall pulled me back. "Luce,"Kendall said. "I love you. This not a one time thing." "Prove it to me," I said. Then Kendall pulled me close to him that I could feel his breath. He took his hands and put them on the side on my face and pulled me in for a sweet passionate kiss. Soon the kiss became heated.  
~Kendall~  
I removed my shirt and gently pushed Lucy on her back. I slipped my hands under her shirt to pull it off. When I pulled Lucy's shirt off she pulled the cover onto her body. "Luce, Your beautiful," I said. "You don't have to hide yourself from me." With that said I removed the cover and started to kiss her. I felt Lucy's hand move to my jeans and unbutton them. I pulled them off and started to unzip Lucy's jeans. I removed her jeans and started to kiss her. Lucy pulled back. "Kendall," Lucy said. "Can you show me how much you love me?" "Luce I want to," I said. "Are you sure you're ready?" "Yes," Lucy next thing I knew was that were on my bed.  
~Lucy~  
It was cold and Kendall had gave me his shirt. He had his arms wrapped around me. I was smiling but I remembered this was only a one night stand. Soon I started to cry. "I know this was only a one night stand," I said. "But can you pretend that it was the best night your life." Kendall turned me around and pulled me closer to him. "Luce it was the best night of my life," Kendall said. I smiled and laid my head on Kendall's chest.  
~Ethan~  
"I'll always be with you," I said as I mocked James. It still bothered me that James took away Avril's first time.  
Flashback (Third Person Pov):  
Ethan was watching James and Avril through the window. "Sucks doesn't it," A girl said. The girl stepped into the light and Ethan saw who it was. CeCe Drake. "I told her I loved her and she turned me down," Ethan said. CeCe looked at Ethan with a surprised face. Ethan Stone was not the kind of guy that said he loved girls. "I mean I'm not actually in love with her," Ethan said. "I just told her that to sleep with her. And she turned me down." "Well, We will have to get back at her for turning you down," CeCe Drake said. "And James for not wanting sleep with me. What do say are you in?" Ethan smirked evilly. "James Diamond won't know what hit him," Ethan said. "And neither will Avril," CeCe said.


End file.
